


little points of light

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astronomy, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Outdoor Sex, it’s nighttime and like no one is around but just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin doesn't really care about astronomy, but his best friend Chanyeol loves to watch the stars and talk about what they mean, and that's enough for him to stay up late at night to listen.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: ChanKai Fest : Round 2





	little points of light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt CK45

“Come on, you can see Venus tonight,” Chanyeol’s voice sounded over the phone into the silent room.

Jongin resisted the urge to sigh, and threw off his covers. “I’ll meet you in five,” he agreed, voice raspy and cracking from sleep. He stole a glance at his sleeping roommate, but Sehun hadn’t even budged from where he was buried up to his nose in blankets. He was jealous, he had even gone to bed early because he couldn’t shake off the exhaustion that his three hour class had thrown over him. And yet here he was, awake some horrible hour after midnight and throwing on a hoodie over his pajama pants just so Chanyeol could yell about the sky.

True to his word, though, mere minutes later he walked out onto the campus quad, shivering a little from the late-night chill. Chanyeol was already out there, head tilted back toward the sky. Jongin smiled a little to himself before he reached him, observing the way his hair was disheveled, and he was dressed in clothes that didn’t look like they’d seen a washer in too long. But it was all so very Chanyeol.

He bumped him with his shoulder as he took his spot next to him.

Chanyeol smiled, that wide, uninhibited smile that showed too many teeth. “I’m glad you came.”

“I always do,” Jongin reminded him, moving to sit down on the grass. It was damp with dew, but he didn’t care. He was tired, just like he usually was on these outings.

“Thank you though,” Chanyeol said with a laugh, and sat down next to him, immediately laying back to stare up at the sky. “I’m glad it isn’t cloudy tonight, you know? I would hate to not see it.”

Jongin hummed softly and joined him, leaning in a bit closer. “Yeah...where is it?”

Chanyeol reached out, finger pointing to the sky at a bright-looking dot near the moon. “Right there. If you don’t know better, it looks like just another star. Isn’t that amazing? A whole planet just right in front of our eyes.”

He watched, surveying the point of light. It didn’t look like much to him, but he knew how much Chanyeol loved his little dots of light in the sky. “I didn’t know you could see planets without a telescope.”

That was enough for Chanyeol to begin explaining, about how you could only see certain planets when the elements and space aligned in a just so perfect kind of way. It was more complicated than Jongin would ever bother to retain, but it was the part he enjoyed the most. Whenever they’d come and look at the stars, he’d ask about what a certain constellation meant that Chanyeol pointed out, or he’d ask about why it was called a blue moon, and Chanyeol would just talk.

And Jongin would smile just a little to himself as he listened to Chanyeol talk about giant balls of gas millions of miles away, and he’d nod along as if he understood how that particular group of stars looked like that particular myth. But mostly, he just liked the sound of his voice, and the passion it held as he told Jongin all about it. 

Sometimes he’d clasp Chanyeol’s hand in his own and excuse that it was because he was cold, but he just wanted to feel Chanyeol’s warmth next to his. Chanyeol never seemed to mind.

—

“You look tired,” Sehun said, a faint furrow to his brows as he watched Jongin. 

“Ah, yeah, I am.” He took a drink of the coffee he’d bought right before class, desperately hoping it would keep him awake enough for the next hours. He’d almost overslept completely, but thankfully his roommate slamming the door helped him jump out of bed.

“Let me guess, Chanyeol? The stars?” Sehun raised an eyebrow slightly.

Jongin’s lips curled slightly in a smile, unable to help it. “Yeah, he was excited about seeing Venus.”

“Mm, isn’t Venus something about love?”

Jongin swatted his arm lightly. “Shut up, it wasn’t like that. It was cute.”

“You think everything he does is cute,” Sehun reminded him. 

The professor had told them to discuss their upcoming projects together, but it was mostly just so he could bother to not teach for a bit. “It isn’t like that…” Jongin mumbled.

“No? So you’re now trying to tell me that you aren’t completely in love with him?” There was amusement in Sehun’s voice, tapping his pen absently against his lip.

Jongin sighed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard this before, he’d had Sehun mention it to him a number of times that he usually just laughed off or shrugged away. “I’m just...saying, Chanyeol gets excited. I like his excitement, it’s infectious and I don’t want to spoil that.”

“Yeah, that’s the answer you’d give anyone, but I’m not anyone. I know you better than that.”

He licked his lips, staring down at his notes. He knew Sehun was right. They’d only been friends for the past year since being paired as roommates, but they’d quickly become close. “I...maybe. But you know I can’t tell him.”

“Why is that again?”

“Because he’s my friend. My best friend, I can’t lose him like that…” he said, draining the last of his coffee.

“What if he feels the same way?”

“I...he doesn’t. Shouldn’t we just focus on this project?” he mumbled, a flush spreading over his cheeks. He couldn’t let himself think about the possibilities, had been pushing down those thoughts and hopes for too long to let hope blossom inside himself.

“Whatever you say, man.”

—

Jongin didn’t really know when it had all started. He didn’t have a time or a place when he’d started joining Chanyeol on his excursions into the night. It seemed like they always had, through the years of their friendship. He just remembered Chanyeol asking him to join and from then on he’d listen no matter how many hours of sleep he lost to it. 

“Want to join me tonight? I want to find Serpens,” Chanyeol said, leaning back on Jongin’s bed.

Jongin glanced up from his book, outlining this form on the bed silently. They weren’t in any of the same classes anymore, but sometimes Chanyeol would still come over and they’d study or pretend to.

“Oh yeah? Sure, I’m there,” he said with a smile.

Chanyeol smiled back, wide and excited. 

It was that smile that took Jongin’s breath away every time he saw it. It made him want to hold Chanyeol and tell him all of the thoughts he was too afraid to say.

“If you ever get tired of coming with me, I’ll understand, you know.” Chanyeol shifted on the bed, pulling on his hoodie. 

“I know. But I like it,” he admitted.

“Yeah? Why?”

Jongin tapped his pen against his book, trying to come up with an answer that wasn’t ‘because I love you’ or ‘because your voice is hypnotizing.’ “You always teach me something. Besides, we don’t get a lot of chances for best friend time anymore. So it’s like our own special thing.” Was that too much?

Chanyeol laughed, the sound loud and deep. “I can see that. Would you be mad if I ever brought someone else?”

Jongin frowned a little, eyeing him. He better not. “Like all three of us or just you and them?”

“Mm, either.”

“I wouldn’t like it. It’s our thing.” He wondered if he was being a little too possessive there, giving away too much. But the thought of someone else joining them would be like an intrusion.

Chanyeol smiled, reaching out to lay his hand on Jongin’s. “Don’t be a crybaby, I wouldn’t do that. I just like to see you get jealous,” he teased, annoyingly wide smile and adorable dimples on display.

Jongin rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at him. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

—

When he met Chanyeol on the quad, there was a faint pout on Chanyeol’s face. Jongin bumped his shoulder with his own, “Something wrong?”

Chanyeol turned and smiled a little. “Ah...look at the sky,” he said, pointing a little.

Jongin tilted his face up, examining as clouds rolled over the sky. “I thought it was supposed to be clear,” he said, though he supposed it seemed rather obvious.

“It was. I guess tonight wasn’t meant to be,” Chanyeol said, disappointment evident in his tone.

“I’m sorry, ‘Yeol.” He squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s okay...you can at least get some sleep tonight, right?” The smile returned faintly.

Normally, Chanyeol wasn’t all that bothered by a change in weather. It happened all the time, and they’d just laugh it off or complain for a few minutes. But this seemed more than that. “Hey, maybe we can’t see it for real, but you could still tell me about it, right? And hey, aren’t there those apps that allow you to look at the constellations?” he offered. Truthfully, he didn’t want to end their night any sooner than they needed to either. He wanted to be there with Chanyeol, wanted to listen to him talk about Serpens for a while.

“You wouldn’t mind? I know it isn’t the same, I like looking at the stars without an app or anything too, but I guess you’re right, it’ll do in a pinch.” There was an air of relief in Chanyeol’s words.

Jongin smiled, “Cool.” He settled down into the grass, the cold dew settling into his pants and sweater. But he didn’t mind, never did when Chanyeol was involved. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol settled down beside him, their shoulders brushing against each other as they lay there.

Silently, they watched the clouds roll across the night sky. Small pockets of darkness could be seen through the billowing white and grey of the clouds, and Jongin took a deep breath of the cool air. Chanyeol’s fingers twitched against his arm, and Jongin was about to ask what was up when suddenly warmth covered his hand.

A small smile settled onto his face, and he laced his fingers with Chanyeol’s. There was a warmth in his stomach at the sensation, and he squeezed lightly. Minutes passed, and neither of them moved. Jongin didn’t want to break the silence, wanted to stretch this moment between them as long as possible.

It was only when he felt eyes on him that he bothered to break the silence. “‘Yeol?” he asked, turning to look at him.

Chanyeol’s face was much closer than he expected, and Jongin’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes looked so dark in the night surrounding them, but he could still make out his handsome features and the curve of his lips. “Jongin…” he whispered.

Another moment of silence settled over them. He could feel the warmth of Chanyeol’s breath on his skin. He smelled like mint. He leaned in slightly, pausing, waiting for some kind of resistance or a rejection, but none came. Instead, Chanyeol closed the distance, and their lips met under the covering of clouds.

It was everything Jongin heard about a perfect kiss. It was warm, and made him feel like he was on fire. It made him think of sunshine and fireworks, and he wanted to cry. He’d had plenty of kisses before, and some he’d thought were special, but none of them were anything compared to this.

Chanyeol was the one to break it, pulling away just a couple of inches. Jongin’s eyelids fluttered open, staring into his dark eyes. “That was...wow,” Chanyeol muttered, as though his mind hadn’t quite caught up to his mouth.

Jongin couldn’t resist a smile spreading across his face. “It was pretty wow,” he agreed, amusement in his voice.

“I’ve...wanted to kiss you for a long time,” Chanyeol admitted, looking away.

He blinked. Wasn’t that his line? “Why didn’t you?”

Chanyeol smiled a little, back to looking toward the sky. “I...didn’t think you’d want me like that. We’re best friends, I couldn’t be without you, you know?”

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “We’re stupid.”

“I mean, true. But why this time?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you forever too. Ever since we met.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Okay, yeah, we are dumb then. But nothing is stopping us now, right?”

And that was enough for Jongin. Instead of just leaning in, however, he moved to settle himself on top of Chanyeol, laying against him. Chanyeol’s arms wound around his waist, laughter still dancing along his expression as Jongin leaned in and kissed him again. It was just as amazing as it had been the first time, and Jongin felt like he was going to burn. It didn’t matter that the ground was damp or that the wind was cold, because he was kissing his best friend just like he’d always wanted to.

Chanyeol licked his way into Jongin’s mouth, pulling a faint moan from his throat. He’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t for Chanyeol’s hand trailing to his ass and squeezing in response. He groaned, and kissed him harder. Their tongues brushed together, and Jongin’s fingers dug into Chanyeol’s shoulder at the pleasure that was trailing along his body.

Jongin broke the kiss with a gasp, but Chanyeol’s lips were on his skin again, kissing his way along his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. His tongue laved over his skin, sucking softly on the delicate skin. Tingles ran along Jongin’s spine, and he couldn’t help a soft moan from slipping out again.

“Can I…?” he trailed off when he found his voice again.

Chanyeol pulled off of his collar to give him a quizzical look, his lips flushed a bright red and slick with his own spit.

“I want to suck your cock,” Jongin said, feeling more daring than he normally would. But this was Chanyeol, his best friend who he could tell anything to.

A look of faint surprise crossed Chanyeol’s face, but he nodded.

He knew that they were in the middle of the quad, and it was possible that anyone could walk by and see them. There were security guards, but they were pretty lazy. And Jongin couldn’t really find it in himself to care much anyway. He kissed Chanyeol again softly, before he moved down slowly and settled between Chanyeol’s legs.

He hoped that there would be a next time, that they’d get to do a lot more than just this and just this one time. But he was going to enjoy every second of what he was being allowed at the moment. It didn’t take him but a moment to slip Chanyeol’s pants down just enough to give him access, and he pushed his hoodie up out of his way. He took a moment to admire the length of Chanyeol’s cock, semi-hard already.

Jongin hummed quietly to himself, and leaned in, licking a stripe along Chanyeol’s length, tongue catching on the fabric of his underwear. Chanyeol groaned softly, his fingers coursing through Jongin’s hair lightly, encouraging. Jongin pressed soft kisses against the outline, trailing his lips over the length of him. He wanted to tease, liked the sensation of Chanyeol’s cock twitching underneath his motions. But at the same time, he was acutely aware that he probably shouldn’t draw this out too much until they could try again in private.

Deftly, he slipped Chanyeol’s underwear down, and he settled his gaze on his length. It was flushed and curved slightly, and it was nothing less than perfect. Jongin wondered again why he hadn’t done anything sooner. It could have been years of sucking his beautiful cock or letting Chanyeol take him in any number of ways. He held back a moan as he leaned in, licking along the vein on the underside of Chanyeol’s cock. His fingers joined his mouth, wrapping around the base. Chanyeol shivered at the cool sensation of his fingers, and Jongin kissed the tip as an apology. 

Slowly, he began to lick along the head, tasting the salty musk of his cock. His fingers began to move, pleasuring what his mouth hadn’t yet gotten to. Chanyeol groaned softly, and Jongin glanced up, meeting his heated gaze. It sent a wave of pleasure through him that he didn’t expect. But there was something utterly intoxicating about the power of giving him this kind of pleasure, of knowing that he could get Chanyeol aroused with just a few motions.

It pushed him into action, and he suddenly closed his lips over his cock. “Fuck,” Chanyeol breathed.

Jongin’s lips twitched in amusement, but he focused on Chanyeol’s pleasure. He slowly began to move along his length, taking in more of him everytime he lowered his head. The fingers in his hair tightened, encouraging, and Jongin’s fingers moved with his mouth, wanting to pull as many noises as he possibly could from him. He moaned around his length, and the moan sounding into the night air told him of Chanyeol’s pleasure.

He pressed his tongue against his length, adding as much sensation as he could as he took in more of him. Chanyeol’s cock was hot and heavy on his tongue, and he wanted to taste him forever. He wanted to be able to pull as many sounds from him as he could, wanted to be able to hear him moaning his name. He worked to relax his throat, and pulled his fingers away from his cock, his hands going instead to settle on Chanyeol’s hips. All at once, he took his entire length into his mouth.

“Jongin, fuck,” Chanyeol moaned, hips bucking slightly.

Jongin’s fingers tightened on Chanyeol’s hips, keeping him still as he sucked him off. He hollowed his cheeks, slowly beginning to raise on his cock until he had reached the tip. His tongue laved over his tip, savoring the taste of precome before he began to lower himself back down.

Chanyeol tugged on Jongin’s hair lightly. When Chanyeol’s cock reached the back of his throat, Jongin continued to take him in until his nose was resting against the dark curly hair that rested at the base. He looked at Chanyeol, who was watching him carefully. The night was dark, but he could still make out the flush on Chanyeol’s cheeks. His bottom lip was red, what looked like from biting it, and he moaned softly as their gazes met.

Fire burned in Jongin’s veins, his own cock pulsing in the confines of his underwear. But he didn’t want to break the moment, only wanted to pull as much pleasure as he could from Chanyeol. Keeping his gaze trained on Chanyeol’s face, he sped up, bobbing along his cock quickly, a sharp contrast to his earlier motions.

He watched as Chanyeol’s jaw clenched, looking like he was holding back. And he understood, they were outside where anyone might hear them. But he didn’t like that. He let Chanyeol’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop, “Don’t hold back,” he told him.

Chanyeol groaned quietly, but said nothing, and Jongin resumed his earlier motions. He sped up again, licking and sucking along Chanyeol’s cock until spit and precome were gathering on his chin. But he didn’t care, he was focused on the cascade of moans that were slipping from Chanyeol’s lips. He was swearing softly, and little whispers of Jongin’s name slipped into the fold, almost serving as a warning of how close he was getting.

Jongin could feel pleasure coursing through himself, wanting so badly to make Chanyeol come that he could feel it in his bones. Fingers tightened in his hair, and Jongin’s scalp ached, but he didn’t want him to stop.

“Jongin, I-” Chanyeol started.

Jongin suspected that it was more of a warning than anything, but instead of pulling away, he sucked harder, moving faster along his cock. 

Chanyeol came with a loud cry of Jongin’s name, hips bucking as his come filled Jongin’s mouth. Jongin watched Chanyeol’s face, the way his head tipped back and his lips parted so beautifully. He moved along off his cock slowly, milking his orgasm. He only pulled off when Chanyeol’s hips were still, breathing heavy in the night air.

Jongin moved to rest on his knees, wiping his chin and swallowing only once he was sure Chanyeol’s eyes were on him. 

“Damn, Jongin,” were the first words that left Chanyeol’s lips.

He couldn’t help but smile. “You taste good,” he said.

“You’re going to kill me.” Chanyeol laughed, pulling Jongin in for another kiss. “Do you want me to reciprocate?”

“Depends, are we going to be doing this again?”

Chanyeol smiled, dimples adorable. “Are you kidding me? I don’t plan to let you go.”

Jongin caressed his cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone. “Then I think we can just give that a rain check. Next time we’ll do it in a proper room, though, yeah?”

“Deal. Should we get back?”

“Mm, probably. Sehun will have a field day when he finds out.” Jongin stood, reaching out to offer a hand to Chanyeol to help him up too.

“Would he even be Sehun if he didn’t? Besides, it’ll be easier to tell everyone else we’re boyfriends if we start with him,” Chanyeol said easily, taking Jongin’s hand as they began to walk across the quad.

“Boyfriend? Are we already official?” Jongin smiled, amused and a little surprised.

Chanyeol squeezed his hand. “Only if you want to be.”

Jongin paused outside his dorm, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol softly. “I’ve wanted that forever, of course,” he said. “Feeling better about the snake constellation?”

“I don’t even need the stars if I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
